Chalkaverse-1
The Chalkaverse-1 was one of many universes created by Chalka, and one of the few to be based upon the Prime Reality. History Early Differences in the Chalkaverse The Chalkaverse-1 was created by its primary source of deviation, Lord Chalka. Along with a variety of other things, it was known that Chalka created numerous Matoran Universe inhabitants, his own island, and an entire species. Matoran Universe Events The Alliances War Known Groups Hand of Artakha An organization formed shortly after the Great Spirit Robot departed Spherus Magna, the Hand of Artakha was formed to keep peace in the Matoran Universe. However, the undisciplined and destructive nature of the members caused them to eventually disband, leaving the duty of peacekeeping to Toa Teams. The identity of the leader of the Hand of Artakha was never revealed. League of Six Kingdoms A group of warlords in command of armies, the League of Six Kingdoms was a conquering force led by Pridak, Kalmah, Mantax, Ehlek, Takadox, and Carapar, and was originally conceived by Mata Nui. Originally meant to maintain peace through their rule, the six leaders instead forcefully conquered much of the Matoran Universe. The Brotherhood of Makuta began waging war against the group. However, the war was more a distraction, as their real plan was to send in small teams to assassinate the six rulers. The mission was a success, and the remaining League forces were either disbanded, killed, or absorbed into the Brotherhood. The League was led by Pridak, Kalmah, Mantax, Ehlek, Takadox, and Carapar, with Pridak as the head. Brotherhood of Makuta A group of scientists and schemers, the Brotherhood of Makuta were a group of Rahi-makers who quickly gained power, eventually controlling much of the Matoran Universe. The Brotherhood was noted for putting down the League of Six Kingdoms, and later participated in the Alliances War alongside a faction of Malishta. After the death of Makuta Antroz and the end of the Alliances War, the group was publically disbanded, but secretly replaced by the Makuta Imperium on Spherus Magna. The Brotherhood was originally led by Makuta Miserix. He was later killed and replaced by Teridax, who was outed himself for his plots against his fellow Makuta. He was replaced by Makuta Antroz. Order of Mata Nui Formed by Toa Helyrx from the ashes of the Hand of Artakha, the Order of Mata Nui was a secretive organization formed to serve the will of its namesake. The group was known to favor subterfuge, and kept no morals other than loyalty to Mata Nui. Matoran, Toa, and Turaga were rarely allowed him, as it was believed the Order would interfere with their destiny, and the Order often operated in contrast to the Toa Code. Toa Helryx, the first Toa, founded and still leads the group, with Hydraxon as her second. Dark Hunters A band of thieves, mercenaries, and assassins, the Dark Hunters are feared throughout the Matoran Universe. Members were known to operate under codenames given to them by The Shadowed One. Members were required to add all treasure to the treasury, or otherwise undergo torture. Any deserters were executed, but new initiates who changed their mind before being fully inducted could leave in peace. With the disappearance of The Shadowed One, the Dark Hunter Lariska has taken command, and many members have attempted to desert the group, with little success. Known Residents Major Differences Trivia *This Universe is more advanced in technology. *Matoran Universe inhabitants were more capable of feeling love in this universe. *Various characters were given to Chalk33 to use in this universe by other users, too many to name. These users include, but are not limited to, Darker511, BobTheDoctor27, Invader39, and BIONICLEToa. Appearances In chronological order: *''Killteam'' *''Hang 'Em High'' *''Chalkis'' *''Journey by Five'' *''The Powers That Could Have Been'' *''Dawn and Dusk'' *''Variable'' Category:Universes Category:Chalkaverse-1